An Unexpected Surprise
by Rinnie10
Summary: It's Harry birthday and everyone has been acting strangely. Happy late-birthday hecatemus!


**Disclaimer:** If I created Harry Potter, I'd be a millionaire. Sadly, I live in a council house with my dad. Not a glamorous life of a novelist.

**Summary:** Part of hectamus's challenges and a birthday gift. It is Harry's birthday and he is wondering why everyone is being so secretive. _"It is not as if you're going be twenty again, is it, mate?" Ron asked handing Harry a mug of Fire Whiskey. _

**Character(s):** Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley, George Weasley plus many others!

**Pairing(s):** HJP/RBW (bromance), HJG/GMW (sisterhood), GW/LJ (drunkenly)

**Rating:** T – a typical night out

**Word Count:** 595

**An Unexpected Surprise**

They were all acting strangely; every one of them. When he tried to ask them, they would give him the cold shoulder. Harry was beginning to think he had done something wrong to upset everyone. It also distracted him when he was at work. The boy-who-lived entered the living room on the eve of his birthday only to be steered to the fire place by his best friend and room mate.

"Where are we going?" he asked Ron as he watched his grab a hand full of flow powder. The red read smirked at the smaller male.

"It's a surprise," he replied throwing down the powder. They disappeared into a fit of green flames. Harry began to feel dizzy; he loathed travelling by flow. Ron, who knew this, grabbed onto his friend's hand and squeezed it tightly. Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he looked towards the red head returning the gesture.

"Ron," Harry repeated as they stepped out the fire place into a dark room. "Please tell me…"

"SURPRISE!" lights illuminated the room and there stood the Weasley with Harry's closet friends. The boy-who-lived went bright red with embarrassment as they all rushed over to give him a hug. When George went to hug him, Harry could tell he already had a bit to drink. His breath reeked of it.

"Happy birthday Harry," Mrs Weasley beamed pulling him into a tight squeeze. "I cannot believe that you're twenty. It seems like yesterday you were eleven and ready to go to Hogwarts." When everyone was done fussing over him, the drinking began. Harry flopped down in an empty chair taking everyone in with a dreamy smile across his lips. Ronald came over to offer him a drink but the brunette refused. The red read wouldn't budge though;

"It is not as if you're going be twenty again, is it, mate?" Ron asked handing Harry a mug of Fire Whiskey. The red read then removed his friend's fringe and smiled at his blushing face. "I made Harry Potter blush," he chuckled lightly. "How sweet!"

Harry grabbed his hand pushing it away, "You're not right in the head, mate," he laughed as he caught George kissing Lee Jordan. He grimaced at the sight. "Are they drunk?" he asked Ron in amusement. Ron nodded falling back in a fit of laughter as Angelina came over and pulled the pair apart.

"Angelina's been helping out in the shop since… you know," Harry did know and he was worried about George when the prankster was sober. "Anyway," he gave the smaller male a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday Harry!"

The latter pushed Ron away before conversing with Ginny and Hermione. The girls didn't stay long though because of work commitments. They both lived together a few doors down from him and Ron. They visited one another every day.

It was one in the morning when Harry and Ron stumbled into their flat. The red read was slurring the birthday song although Harry's birthday had finished an hour ago. Harry merely laughed egging him on, drunk himself. When Ronald of him a night cap, he nodded drunkenly flopping down onto the couch. It didn't take Ron long to join him and when he did, the boy-who-lived pulled him into a heated kiss. Before either of them could insert tongue, Harry pulled away much to his best friend's dismay.

"Thanks for tonight Ron. I had fun," he said leaning onto the red head's shoulder. Ron was about to reply but saw that Harry had already fell asleep…


End file.
